First and last Love
by Future Warrior
Summary: Kuroro was Kurapica first love,but after the incident on her tribe, both lost hope, but what happen when someone else close to Kurapica make a deal with Kuroro to bring that hope and make Kurapica fell again in love...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, **everyone you can say this is my first fanfic, so I hope you will be gentle with me and all...

as for the story: I would have said it`s my own story,but then I will be a bad person with no morals, so anyway the only thing I did was translate the story as you can see the English isn`t really my original language, I translate this from **Arabic**, I found it on some website and share it with you, hope you enjoy like I did, and trust me on this ...

Oh, before I forget this story on **HanterXHanter**... and you may find some things a bit different Like Kurapica is Female, and there is a new character...

so, have fun, but don`t forget to reviews...

**Chapter 1**

**York city**

let`s get to know how our hero's are doing now...

as everyone already knows, that Leorio want to become a doctor, and he is now, he also has his own clinic...

Kurapica, kurapica still work in nestorada family as the bodyguard, and Neon guardian...

kilua the reckless boy, he didn`t stay in work less than five days, then get himself fired, cause of neglect, and now he work in club teaching Martial Arts...

Gon the polite boy, he work in the same club as kilua, but he teach fish hunting...

everyone live together happily after they met, and Gon has finally find his father, and they decide to settle down.  
except Kurapica she didn`t forget Gene Leoudan yet, and still wait for opportunity to hunt them

as for the others they forget all the worried and live they life quietly UNTIL...

York City station for trains-Fourth class cabin One of the passengers with suspicious look get out from the train

"york city...it`s the right place for a new adventure"

the passenger said then left.

************  
Hunters House

"KILUA"  
Leorio was yelling and running after kilua to hit him "you Idiot, WHY did you do this!"

"wait a second Leorio, you said yesterday we don`t have enough money to buy biscuit, and I had this brilliant Idea in my mind, and I didn`t do anything wrong"

"I am going to KILL YOU"

Gon and Kurapica who were watching the fight Interference before it get any worse

"what is it leorio"  
Gon said

"this Idiot he publish in the newspaper a commercial, saying we had Available Rooms for rental, in return for little money...So Now I am going to KILL HIM"

Kurapica reply which made Kilua hiding behind her

"I don`t understand why you are so angry. Leorio, at least Kilua think of a way to help us, as you see we stay out the house for hours and there isn`t anyone doing housework .and our Salaries isn`t enough for a maid, do you understand"

Leorio clam down for a second, then Kilua step out from behind Kurapica and said :

"at least I think, not like someone here"

"Damn you, I will Kill you"

and the fight begin Again, &amp; Kurapica trying to calm the situation

the fight was cut because of the doorbell ,and was knocking with reckless manner and quickly,Leorio went to see who is it

"enough ...enough ...I`m coming"  
and he throw the door open, finding a young man in his face, he said:

"what do you want"

"the polite people says Hello, First. not what do want"  
the young man said

"do you mean I`m not polite"  
"I didn`t said that"  
"what do you want"  
"I`m here because of commercial, I heard that you want to rent a room in your house, is this the right house, or not?"

"yes, this is the right house ...come in"

the young man inter the house with Leorio and they sit on the table together then the young man was looking at the house impress saying:

"cool house"

Leorio said to himself.."he think he will stay here forever, I will make him hate the moment he step a foot here"  
then said:

"listen I have some conditions you must know before everything?"

"okay what is it"  
"First, you have one room"  
"fine I `m not going to need more than that, anyway"  
"and the rules in this house is...stay up **forbidden**,...Dunking **forbidden** ,...Smoking **forbidden**,...Neglect **forbidden**,... Laziness **forbidden**,...Unpleasant odors **forbidden**,...Late **forbidden**, is this understood?"

the young man reply "who do you think I am sir, do think I am lost or something"

Kurapica approach the young man and said "he didn't mean that, but he is a little protected"

the young man took off his black sun glass and said "for those charming eyes I will do what the old man says, beautiful"

Leorio gets angry and yank Kurapica away from him

"One last thing and it`s the most Important ...(Yelling in his face)...**STAY A WAY FROM HER"**

"Sorry I am not going to get away, in fact, I think I am going to become closer to her than you are, sir"

"what, how?"  
"because I am a Lady and not man , as you think "  
and she took off, her hat

"you are a girl"  
"Yes, what else would you think"  
"Oh. I`m sorry!"  
Leorio apologize for the way he act

"no It`s okay, I mean it`s normal , like my mom always says, we should respect **old** and **crazy** people, because they suffer a defect in the brain "

Leorio was shocked to say the least, Gon, Killua are giggling non stop, and the first thing came to his mind is

"WHAT...get out of my house"

"Leorio wait, please she is poor Girl, just for me please"

Kurapica said, and Gon &amp; Kilua agree with her after a few second, Leorio sigh in defeat "okay, but just for Kurapica"

"your name is Kurapica, it`s strange but nice"  
the girl said

"really thanks, what is your name?"  
"Margaret...that is my name"  
"Margaret...It`s strange name"  
"yeah, I am French"  
"well, Margaret come with me I will lead you to your room"

"she says French...huh...what I know that French girls are polite and stylish unlike this Margaret"  
Leorio said under his breath going to the kitchen

*****************  
the two girls enter the close, old room, and started cleaning then Kurapica said "Margaret"  
"yes, Kurapica?"  
"I am so glad that you are a girl and not a boy"  
"why!"

"although I live with those guys since a long time, and I love them so much, but sometimes I don`t feel complete comfort, I was wishing for someone to understand my feeling more, that is why I am close of my boss daughter but she is a little spoiled"

"okay Kurapica I will always be here with you and I will not leave you"  
"thank you a lot Margaret"

"please call me Maggie...that`s my mom and my friends call me"  
"It seems that your mom is a nice person"

Maggie face paled at the thought and she said to herself ( **she is everything but nice**)

"Kurapica tell me about yourself"  
" whoa! me"  
Kurapica pointed at herself with her index finger

"yes, something about your daily life, I want to know you more?"

"nothing exited, I go to work to nostrade family everyday except for Friday is a holiday"

Maggie rolled her eyes and said "that`s not what I meant, isn`t there something else?"

"like what?"  
"isn`t there any guy who left a good impressing in your life?"  
Maggie said getting abet excited about the Idea

" yeah, those three are the only guys who left an important impact in my life, whose I love"

"just those three "  
"yes, but...(for unknown reason Kuroro face appear in Kurapica mind"

(for who don`t know him he is the leader of Genie Ryodan gang ...)

"hey...hey...Kurapica what`s wrong"  
Maggie said, she notice that Kurapica was daydreaming about something

"who me ...I am fine"  
"where did you go"  
"I am here where would I be"  
"I don`t know I felt like you are in another world"  
"okay... what about you Maggie?"

"me...(Maggie laughed then said)...I run away from home"

that`s got Kurapica attention "what...why?"  
"my grandfather wants to get me married"

"let me get this straight, you run away just because you are going to be married, right?"

"no it`s not like that, the thing is, if he marred me to right person I wouldn`t object, but he want me to marred from...ahh... this is disgusting, how could something like that come to my mind"

"what is it Maggie?"  
"he want me to marred...(Maggie looked at Kurapica then said)...I know you will wondering from the name it`s my cousin Ancausaloris"

"An..cau..sa..le..ris...wow It`s really strange"  
"wait to see his face"  
"how"  
"Imagine that he has along nose, really long, also there is a lot of holes in his face, and have six earrings, five of them in one ear, and the last one in his nose, that is ridiculous right?, and above this he smokes, and has tattoo on his arm in the form of cockroach, and he says I'm the cockroach gang leader"

"Genie Ryodan gang"  
"genie ryodan is a spider not cockroach"

"oh...a...and why your grandfather want you to marry him ? "

"to get revenge on my mom"

"why?"

"because my mom marred my dad without his bless, and she always yelling at his face saying I am going to kill you and nobody will stop me old man~"

"wow, you have a strange story"

"my Idiot grandfather why he didn`t marry me to Edward and end this"

"who is Edward, Maggie?"

"Edward is the man I Love~"

Kurapica blushed at this and said nervously "how can you say it that easily"

"It`s simple Kurapica ...**I...L..o...v..e...him.**..see?"

"okay ! can you describe him to me?"

"sure, he is from Nobile and a strong fighter, he has a gold hair and ocean eyes, and he is really really handsome"

"does he love you back?"  
"I don`t know...anyway who knows maybe someday we marred at the same day, and I will show you Edward"

"what.!. ME marred..."

"sure...as long as I am with you, you will not marred Except the one you Love, right"

Kurapica put her head down, looking at the floor, which didn`t go un notice for Maggie but before Maggie open her mouth, Killua begin yelling down the stairs

"HEY, you two If you don`t get down we will Eat the food"

this get Maggie Attention quickly make her forget about the event with Kurapica, she also begin yelling

"don`t worry we are coming ...don`t eat anything I am hungry...(she turn around to Kurapica)...come on let`s go "

and she get down in a hurry, as for Kurapica she had a deep breath "Auh...Kuroro "  
then she followed Maggie as will...

that is the end of chapter one...

how was it, is it good or not you can tell me, and let me know if you want another chapter

I will update soon...


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys this is chapter 2 hope you like it

but I must say, maybe I will delete this because some people say I should have the permission to translate, and I did look for the owner, but like I said I found it on some website, so sorry if anyone felt insult or something

now I will leave you with this chapter maybe the last...

** Chapter 2**

The time was going fast, and our hunter friends they considered Maggie as one of them, except one(Leorio) which still ask for his Rent

"Maggie...can you tell me when you are going to pay the rent...?"

Leorio said with a pissed tone, which Maggie reply with the same tone...

"How many times did you ask me this question mister Leorio..?"

"I don`t know...you tell me..."

Leorio said it, looking at Maggie with annoying expressions

"I will tell you, it`s the Fourteen million and three handred,Eighty nine, thousand, and five hundred, seventy six"

"I don`t care, you still didn`t pay me yet, since you came here, which is a month now"

"I didn`t find a job yet.."

"you didn`t even look for a job, every day you go out to the market and pay some stupid stuff the come back"

"that`s not true.."

"yes its`t true..."

"then tell me what do you want from me, isn`y it enough that you don`t let me watch TV, and drive the car"

"I want my Rent"

"THAT IS ENOUGH"

Killua yelled stopping them like every time before it get worse

"you are acting like children"

"I am not a child, Maggie is"

Leorio said mocking Maggie, Maggie has a smirk on her lips for what she is going to say

"that`s true you are not a kid, but an old man

Leorio who hate this word than anything was boiling with rage

"WHY YOU..."

"Dinner ready~.."

Kurapica entered the living room seeing as Leorio and Maggie are out of there places then that only mean

"Oh my...are you fighting again...?"

followed by Gon who said..:

"Leoiro don`t be mean to Maggie she is a poor girl and we must not treat her with cruelty"

Maggie who were touched by what Gon said

"oh Gon you are great person, do you know how lucky the girl that will marry to you" (Maggie winked at him which made Gon blush deeply)

"HEY...don`t teach Gon this kind of stuff, you perverse" Leoiro yelled

"what me perverse, okay we will see who the perverse,...KURAPICA " then Maggie approach Kurapica

"this Leoiro, he pay some perverse magazines films corrupt, and he hide it under his bed, so when you clean his room you wouldn`t see them" she Stretched out her tongue at him, with a smirk on her lips...

Killua who has a shocked expressions said

"Leoiro, shame on you, you are a bad man"

"and you mister Killua, you were with him~" came Maggie voice with a mocking tone

Killua who were busted, open his mouth but the only thing came out was

"I...I...d..." then he looked at Kurapica who were really angry

"ENOUGH.."(Kurapica yelled)"I don`t want to hear anything, if you don`t want the dinner, then I will eat alone...Killua I`am really angry at you.." she looked at him with rage look and left..

"Oh,My...she hate me now"(Killua turned to Maggie with a rage expressions )" This is all your fault Maggie, why did you tell Kurapica I watch that kind of movies"

"HEY, don`t yell at me, this isn`t my fault, it`s Leorio, he yelled at me, So I disclosed all the secrets" Maggie said

"well, if you did pay me the rent, this wouldn`t have happen, so it`s your fault..."Leorio said

"It`s not"  
"It`s is"  
"It`s not"  
"It`s is"  
"your fault"  
"No, you"  
"No,you"  
"No, you"

etc...After alooong day, and the fighting is still continua, an less Kurapica hit both of Leorio and Maggie with the frying pan, everyone go to the dinner (of course Maggie sit beside Gon or Kurapica since the other two don`t Bear her)

the room was really quiet, until

"Gon did you heard that Football coach has married the tennis coach women?" Killua said

"Really ! when !?"Gon said surprised

"Where have you been living Gon, they were in love since a year and get married last night.."Leorio said

"really I didn`t notice that..."

"Hey Gon..."( Maggie called him)"If you want lessons in Love, I give them for free~"

"HEY,... what did you said"(Leorio yelled)

"I...I...I...I..w..was asking Gon about his dream girl , what he want her to be "Maggie smiled innocent, making Leorio suspect

"that is right Gon, what would you like her to be..?" KUrapica said curiosity

"ME !?" Gon said pointing to himself with a light blush

"hey don`t be shy, come on said it"(Killua said, then turned to face Maggie with a smirk)" but you Maggie shut your ears"

"shut up!" Maggie said quickly

"well, I don`t care about her look, as long as she is polite and good person" Gon said

"your opinion is different from mine Gon"(Killua said)"my girl must be very strong and kick people butt, especially my brother illumi, yes and she must be a Nen user, also be beautiful but it`s not important as the other condition"

"I`am completly the opposite from both of you"(Leorio said proudly)which made Maggie rolled her eyes saying

"well let`s us hear ..."

"beauty...is the most important condition in my future wife...she must be beautiful,...very beautiful...very thin...a model...and also quiet"( at this Maggie burst out laughing with tears on both of her eyes)

"hahahahahahahaha,...a girl like this won`t accept you even in your dreams"

"what is wrong with me ! miss Maggie?"

" you should have said ...blind, so she can`t see your face...Leorio didn`t you ever look at your face in the mirror, (hahaha) you are so ugly" and she continuous with her laugh...

"shut up" Leorio said

"why don`t tell us about you Maggie"Killua said facing Maggie who said

"Me, who cares I love count Edward Gerald"

"count Edward will never married someone like you, because he is classy and handsome, and he never be interested with a street girl like you"

"shut up Leorio~"Maggie yelled, and before the fight begin Gon said

"how about you Kurapica"

"who, me! no specifications" Kurapica said, which Maggie shout at her

"how it could possible be no specifications, at least give us one" Kurapica who were un sure said

"okay then, he must applies this poetry...

**He come to me at the night *** Take me on the Carpet of Clouds We Fly towards the sky *** Live in Peace at the Lightning star Up the Moon I walk to him to my Love...and that`s only when my missing part complete..."**

Kurapica open her eyes (which she didn`t notice she was closing them) to see surprises faces with (wow) in the lips, the first one to say something was Leorio, made Kurapica blush deeply

"wow, you are more romantic than I thought.."

"stop, I`am not talking to you..." Kurapica said with an embarrassment look on her face

"wait a second, we were just joken don`t be angry" but it was too late Kurapica went to her room, and she take a seat on her table, then she opened the drawer and took out a picture

"I`am not going with you on that carpet, and never get my stolen heart again,...isn`t that right Kuroro ?"

**The Next Day**...

Kurapica called every one for a meeting in living room

"hey guys, I want you for something important?" Kurapica asked

"what is it! Maggie payed the rent...?" Killua asked, which irritate Leorio

"right, that reminds me...when are you going to pay the rent, Maggie..?"

"oh my...the same tone, can`t you forget about that for a day, or at least an hour" Maggie said annoyed

"**NEVER**"

"clam down you guys, and let`s hear what Kurapica want?" Gon asked ending the conversation

"well, Nestorada family are going to have a party today and I must go to it, so who want to come with me..?"Kurapica asked everyone with a smile, the first one that spoke was Killua

"another party...I`am busy I have a date with a girl today" (and took his leave)

"and me I have to go, to the club I must teach the student a new skill in hunting" Gon said rubbing the back of his head, following Killua

"as for me I have a work in the clinic, and I must do it" Leorio said following both of Gon and Killua, Maggie who saw all this get`s annoyed at their beehive( how could they do this to their friend)

"Damn you men, you don`t like your friend, aren`t you a little worried a bout what might be outside, (Maggie turned to face Kurapica)" don`t worry Kurapica, Rambo...I mean Mean Maggie will come with you.."

"thank you Maggie..."Kurapica said with a smile

"by the way Kurapica, what is the occasion of this party ?" Maggie asked curiosity

"it`s mister light Nostorada, thirty seven birthday" Kurapica said making everyone in the room (minus Maggie who obvious don`t know him...Yet) widen their eyes, the first one to react is Killua who yelled in shock

"**WHAT**! No way he look at least Fifty five !" he could have sworn that he was in his fifty, by the looks on Gon and Leorio, he could tell that he wasn`t the only one who thought that...

" birthday party for an old man !, what did he left for the youth.." Maggie asked surprise by their reactions, (is he that old) Maggie thought, well she has to wait and see for herself

**At The Party...**

Kurapica and Maggie they entered the party, look like Neon was the first to spot Kurapica,

"Kurapica hay, what took you so long..?" Neon asked

"I`am sorry Neon it`s just crowding in the bus.."Kurapica said

"Kurapica, my Dad told you that his Porsche car is under your control, so why you reject it, and use the bus..?" Neon asked, making Kurapica uncomfortable

"that`s bec..." Kurapica didn`t get to finsh because she was cut by non other than her friend Maggie (she made a note to thank her later)

"that`s because she dosen`t want to work your dad, little miss~"Maggie said annoyed, this girl is so spoiled..

"Kurapica who is this girl with ugly clothes" Neon asked looking at Maggie up and down with disgust, Maggie who was boiling yelled out

"WHAT DID YOU SAY !?"

"she is my friend Neon" Kurapica said, "this category of people, don`t deserve to be with" Neon said proudly, that Maggie almost lost it, if it weren`t for Kurapica who said, " clam down Maggie"

suddenly the person party approached the little group his eyes focus just on specific person "welcome miss Kurapica, what do lik..." but before he complete, Maggie cut him out

"I would like an orange juice, and put alot of ice, and the same for her.."Maggie said, but didn`t notice the pure angry look he sending her, then also said..." why are standing here like an Idiot, come on go before I tell the other Idiot who hired you.."

at this Kurapica face paled, but before Maggie said another thing that make her lose her job, she cleared her throat to get her attention which did work..

"Maggie this is mister Light..." Maggie widened her eyes, (WHAT) that is him, this explain why did they act like that (no wounder)...

"really, then...(she lowered her head, then lift it up)...I guess you have to go to the server and order for us, come on what are you waiting.." Kurapica who watched all this give up on Maggie and her behave , (I mean saying bad thing about a person isn`t there, is something, but in his face, that is new) she just left with a hand on her face, as for mister Light he was beyond angry ( how could this girl mistake him for some servant ) after glared at her one last time before he left too with Neow behind him...

Maggie didn`t know that know that she upset them, so she was looking for a chair to sit, when she find something similarity to a chair, she sat on it but...

"Ahhhhhhh..!"

"Oh My, the chair is speaking..!"Maggie yelled terrified after she jerk out,( of course ) she turned around to find it move, she yelled again.."AND IT ALSO MOVE!"

"don`t you see the difference between chairs and people" the thing Maggie was referred to a chair, was actually someone but too short...

"I do see, but you aren`t even human.."Maggie said, but before that someone open his mouth, Kurapica who witness this came saying...

"wait a second Maggie, this is my friend senritsu "

"this I thought it was a chair..?"

"no it`s my friend.."

"then, ask her to not set near the chairs" Maggie asked looking for another chair

The party was so boring for Maggie, cause Kurapica was always with Neon, and she don`t know anyone else, that`s why she was watching the dance with bored eye.." Now I know why didn`t anyone of guys want to came...I can`t believe it, I run away from home to have a break from parties, then return to it..." at this Maggie want to the balcony, but she saw two people at the garden speaking

"yes it`s the perfect plan for Kurapica"

"what...they talking about Kurapica"(then Maggie jumped like a ninja, to her surprise it was mister Light and senritsu she begin listening to their conversation

"but senritsu, do you think she will accept" mister Light asked

" sure, didn`t you say at the end of the party they will be surprise" senritsu said. "yes" " If you take Kurapica in front of everyone, then announce that you are going to get married, she wouldn`t refuse" " do you really think that?" "sure...Kurapica is a shy and polite she will never put herself or you in embarrassing situation, and then you both will be engaged the married couple soon"

"how I wish this senritsu, I will go to announce the best news in my life" mister Light left with senritsu behind, as for Maggie who were shocked from what she did hear "WHAT ! Kurapica married this foolish idiot, and that chair No oil bucket help him...I will never let that happen..."

Maggie went to tell Kurapica but then she had a thought ( why don`t she spoil everything) then said " come out Maggie book" she use her Neon to get her book " okay let`s see I will use plan number 3336, because it`s suitable for those bastard, Netorada family wait and see..."


End file.
